This invention relates in general to clutch/brake assemblies having output shafts which are selectively engaged for rotation and which are selectively braked to rapidly halt such rotation after disengagement. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such a clutch/brake assembly which is relatively simple to disassemble and service.
A clutch/brake assembly is a well known device which is used in many mechanical devices to selectively connect a source of rotational power, such as an engine, to a rotatable output member. For example, a clutch/brake assembly is often provided in a walk-behind lawn mower between the engine and the rotatably driven cutting blade. When the clutch/brake assembly is engaged, the output shaft of the engine is connected to the blade so as to cause rotation thereof. When the clutch/brake assembly is disengaged, the output shaft of the engine is disconnected from the blade, and the blade is affirmatively braked to rapidly halt such rotation. Such a clutch/brake assembly typically forms part of a deadman safety assembly for the lawn mower which disconnects the blade from the engine and rapidly halts the rotation thereof when an operator removes his hand from an actuating lever or similar structure.
Known clutch/brake assemblies have been in use for many years and have functioned satisfactorily. However, as with most mechanical devices, clutch/brake assemblies require periodic servicing to maintain them in good operating condition. For example, known clutch/brake assemblies typically contain bearings and friction brake linings which must be periodically replaced. To permit this servicing to occur, the clutch/brake assembly must be disassembled, usually in the field where specialized tools are not readily available. Unfortunately, it has been found that such disassembly can be relatively difficult because the clutch/brake assembly usually contains one or more springs which function to automatically engage the brake portion of the assembly when the clutch portion of the assembly is disengaged. These springs are often loaded to a relatively large extent because of the need to rapidly halt the rotation of the output member. As a result, it is difficult to disassemble the components of the clutch/brake assembly, and even more difficult to re-assemble them after service. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a clutch/brake assembly which is simpler to disassemble and service than known structures.